


Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy: (Book I): Under The Mistletoe

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Mistletoe, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Ollie need a little romantic help, courtesy of Lois and Tess.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy: (Book I): Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 17, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 10, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1393  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Shopfront](shopfront.livejournal.com) for [SVGurl's](svgurl.livejournal.com) [SV Gift Exchange](svgiftexchange.livejournal.com). Hope you like it! :)  
> Also written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Snow Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.liv%20ejournal.com/673113.html). Prompt: Christmas Eve Snow, and for Saavikam77's [2010 DCU_Free_For_All Winter Holidays Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/291650.html). Special Prompts: No. 1: Holiday Party and No. 2: Mistletoe.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

  


_Crackling fire,  
Kindles desire,  
As food and wine,  
Deliver sublime._

_Comes the snow,  
As winds a’blow,  
And Christmas Eve  
Makes all believe._

**Sarah Silver  
"Christmas Eve Magic"  
1959 C.E.**

Lois flicked the feather duster over a set of knickknacks, scowling at the dust motes swirling in the multicolored rays of sunshine streaming in through the diamond-paned windows of the library at the Luthor Mansion.

The doors opened and Lois dusted even faster. Darned French maid outfit! The skirt was way too short. She resisted the urge to tug down the skirt.

High heels clicked on the hardwood floor, the light scent of lilies-of-the-valley perfuming the air. She tensed as a sultry voice said, “You missed a spot.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”

A slender arm slid around her waist and pulled her back, Lois shivering.

“Umm, ma’am…”

Warm lips nuzzled her ear, her maid’s cap quivering.

“You’re not a very efficient maid. Perhaps your talents lie…elsewhere.”

Lois gasped as clever fingers reached around and lightly squeezed her breast.

& & & & & &

Tess smiled as she ran her finger down Lois’ breast. Both women were on their sides facing each other, propped up on their respective elbows. It was growing dark outside the bedroom window, the December days short.

“See, I knew you had other talents.” Tess traced Lois’ lips.

Lois chuckled. “Best money I ever spent on that French maid outfit.”

“Oo-la-la.”

Lois laughed. She captured Tess’ finger and sucked on it, Tess removing it and trailing down Lois’ naked body, slipping her finger between Lois’ legs as she captured her mouth in a deep kiss, Lois moaning as she grabbed Tess’ shoulder, bodies quivering as the winter wind rattled the windows. They both moaned as pleasure ripped through their bodies.

In the afterglow, Lois sighed happily. “You’re quite a woman, Tess Mercer.”

“I can say the same.” Tess stroked Lois’ hip. The fire between the women never seemed to bank. Both loved their intensity about life and love.

“I feel very lucky,” said Lois as she relaxed under Tess’ ministrations. “I just wish…”

“What?” Whatever Lois wanted, Tess would do for her.

“I just wish everyone could feel this way.”

Tess smiled as she slipped her finger up her companion’s ribs. “Very generous of you, Lo, but you aren’t Little Miss Matchmaker for the whole world.” Tess cocked her head. “Unless you have a particular little piece of the world in mind.”

Lois smiled deviously.

& & & & & &

Tess had loved Christmas as a little girl, and then life had changed and now she’d ended up in the cold, empty Luthor Mansion for her most recent holidays.

Then she had met Lois Lane.

A few years ago, the intrepid reporter had been dressed in a French maid’s outfit and snooping around the library at the mansion. They’d clashed and been at loggerheads for those first few years until during a heated argument Lois had grabbed her, their faces had come close, and the rest was history, Tess thought with a smirk.

They were keeping their relationship under wraps for now, considering that she was Lois’ boss at _The Daily Planet_ , and that Tess didn’t want the attention a female lover could attract in her position as CEO of LuthorCorp.

But she was gaining new friends through Lois. Martha Kent was up from Washington and was hosting Christmas Eve at the farm, and Tess had been invited, along with most of Smallville and other friends of the family. The house was filled with laughter and conversation, spilling out onto the front porch as people went in and out for fresh air and to warm up.

So she was here at the Kent Farm, which was merrily decorated with wreaths, garlands of holly, and candles of cinnamon, cranberry, and bayberry. A tree shimmered in the corner, decorated with ornaments of delicate glass and handmade sturdiness, tinsel and soft multicolored lights, garland silver and gold, topped by a shining star.

The house was also filled with other good smells from the buffet: Swedish meatballs, stuffed green peppers, Italian sausages, crisp garden salad of cucumbers, tomatoes and onions, wheat and sourdough bread for sandwiches, slices of roast beef, turkey, and chicken, black olives, pickle spears and slices, cranberry relish, yams and green beans, Spanish rice, tuna and chicken salad finger rolls, cranberry bread, pies of apple, cherry, and pumpkin, hot mulled apple cider, Coke, Pepsi, and bottled water, with wine circulated.

Tess had already indulged in the stuffed peppers, cranberry relish, green beans, and a slice of pumpkin pie. She was drinking Pepsi as she admired Lois in a red sweater and black Capri pants.

_She sure fills out that sweater real well._

“Hey, what’s going on in the CEO business?”

Tess looked around. “It’s going well. How are you doing?”

Oliver Queen was looking delectable in a kelly-green sweater over a white shirt and tan slacks. His blond hair was spiky and his brown eyes were sad while he smiled.

“Oh, can’t complain.”

Tess sipped her Pepsi. She’d have to snag some wine later. She could see his eyes directed across the room, a flash of jealousy going through her as she saw Lois, remembering that she wasn’t Ollie’s only ex-girlfriend at this party.

It was then she realized that Ollie was looking at Clark, who was talking to Lois. He looked like her twin in a red sweater over a white shirt and dark-blue pants. Lois said something and Clark laughed.

Tess physically hurt at the deep longing she saw in Ollie’s eyes. No one should pine that much.

_Oh, Oliver._

Well, she and Lois would fix things.

Looks like we’re going to play Christmas Cupid.

“Boy, that fire would feel good.” Ollie rubbed his arms.

“Let’s go over, then.”

The crackling fire did feel good, Tess looking at the Christmas card on the mantel, several more taped to a mirror and strung on each side of the fireplace. She glanced up and smiled.

“Hey, guys.” Lois’ bubbly voice was welcome by both Tess and Ollie. Ollie’s smile brightened as he saw Clark with Lois. “Man, the food is amazing! Clark, your mom is still the best cook around.”

“Washington hasn’t dulled her skills,” Clark agreed.

Tess loved the way the firelight danced in Lois’ auburn hair. She realized that she was straying off-target, but neither Clark nor Ollie noticed. They were too busy talking, totally absorbed in each other.

_We’re on the right track._

She and Lois smirked, the latter elbowing Clark in the ribs.

“Wha…?” He looked up as Lois pointed, blushing as he saw what was hanging from the ceiling. “Angling for a kiss?”

“Why not?”

Tess clamped down on a wave of jealousy.

_All part of the plan._

The kiss was playful, and she wasn’t the only jealous one. Ollie was watching intensely.

When Lois and Clark parted, Ollie took Tess’ hand. “A kiss, m’lady?”

“That’s what mistletoe is for.”

The kiss was light, sweet, and just what she expected from an ex. When they parted, she smiled at Ollie while Lois pushed Clark forward.

“Wait, Lois…?” Clark asked, confused.

“Don’t worry, Smallville, it’s the 21st century. Guys can kiss guys.”

Clark’s face was red, and it wasn’t from the fire. Ollie’s fair skin was flushed, too. Both men weren’t quite sure what to do, so this time Tess did the pushing as Ollie got bumped into Clark.

“Well, Clark, it is mistletoe,” Ollie said with a laugh.

“That’s true.” Clark looked down at his shoes, up at Ollie, and back down to his shoes.

“Pucker up,” Ollie joked, and Clark looked up again, blushing worse than ever. Neither man noticed that Lois and Tess had backed away. They were alone under the mistletoe, and Ollie leaned forward, brushing his lips against Clark’s.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, then Ollie’s kiss became more insistent, Clark responding. When they parted, both men looked at each other with what Tess thought was pure adoration, with a healthy dose of sap. She smiled at Lois, whose eyes danced.

Clark and Ollie stayed with each other for the rest of the night, Tess and Lois doing the same.

Tess leaned close to Lois and whispered, “Merry Christmas” as snow began to fall outside the window.

Christmas Eve snow was the best kind of magic.


End file.
